SYNTHETIC HERO
by Quiver
Summary: If something happened to Darkwing Duck...


Disclaimer; I do not own Darkwing Duck or any Disney character.

_This story is based on a character from my fanfic "The path Chosen"_

_**SYNTHETIC HERO**_

Somewhere in the city of St. Canard, hiding under the cloak of night, a lone figure moves through the shadows stealthily, unseen, unheard. His sharp black eyes survey his surroundings, watching vigilantly for any signs of trouble. Everything is quiet, but he knows this can't last.

He is somewhat uneasy at the moment. This is his first time out on his own. But somehow, it feels natural to him, being out in the darkness of night.

Then the hush of night is shattered by the sound of gunfire. The shots seem to be coming from the next block. The figure moves quickly.

He arrives on the scene, still hidden under the cover of night.

Outside a Jewelry Store, police officers are exchanging fire with somebody held up inside. Police backup arrives, sirens wailing as police cars screech to a halt. Officers in bullet proof vest and police dogs jump from the vehicles, fully armed. The laws show of force is greeted with a hand-grenade tossed from a shattered window of the store. The police officers can only run to evade the explosion that follows. Large chunks of debris from exploding police cars rain down upon the city streets causing massive destruction.

In the chaos, nobody noticed a lone figure stalking around the back of the building.

Inside the store, standing amidst the broken glass and rubble, a masked villain watches through the broken windows, with great amusement, as St. Canards _finest _are helpless to stop him. He toys with his bag of looted jewelry. "Buffoons!" He taunts "Do you losers really think you're a match for Negaduck! Ha, in your dreams!"

"Negaduck?" echos a voice from the darkness.

Negaduck startles. He pulls out a gun as he spins, looking for the owner of the voice. "Who's there!" Negaduck demands. "Come out where I can see you!"

No answer.

Negaduck is growing nervous. "Who's there?" he shouts.

Silence...for a long moment he is answered with only silence, then... "_you _are Negaduck?" comes the voice from the dark, in a questioning tone.

"Yeah! What of it!" Negaduck retorts anxiously. He feels like the prey being stalked by an unseen predator. It's not a feeling that he likes.

A silhouette moves in the dark of the unlit room. Without hesitation, Negaduck fires at it, repeatedly. When he ceases fire, he's sure he's hit his target. He's wrong. He feels a hand tap his shoulder from behind. Negaduck jumps in surprise and spins around. In the glow of the moonlight that shines through the shattered windows he can vaguely make out the form of somebody dressed in what appears to be a light blue Martial Arts costume and mask. There is something familiar about this guy, but Negaduck can't quite put his finger on it...at first.

Through the moonlight, the answer is staring back at him, black and cold and sharp. The eyes! Negaduck knew those eyes all to well, but it's impossible! "You...your not...you're not him! He's dead! you can't be..."

"You're right, I can't" the figure replies as he lands a spin kick to Negaduck's head, rendering him unconscious.

In a few seconds, Negaduck is tied up on the floor of the Jewelry store for the police to find. The stolen bag of jewelry next to him. The mysterious figure is gone.

An hour later, in a vacant park on the edge of the city, the masked

duck sits quietly at the base of a monument that stands in the center of the park. He does not consider the events that had taken place earlier that day. He is tired now, and _this_ concerns him. He will need to get some sleep soon and with sleep come the dreams. The dreams of a past and a life that is not his own.

He recalls every dream so vividly.

He dreams of battles he never fought, people he's never met. He knows secrets that were never told him. All this he sees through the eyes of another, one who no longer walks this earth. Even the memories of Negaduck, whom he himself had never met until that night. Yet. Somehow, he knew the villain all too well.

More over, he sees an entire life, that is not his own, passing before his eyes in a fleeting of a moment. And at the end of that moment, he gets a glimpse of the illumination that is eternity, and it is beautiful.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a motor vehicle pulling into the parking lot and stopping. The motor hushes, soon he hears a door open and shut. He never bothers to look back as the sound of scraping footsteps leave the pavement to tread upon the soft grass, moving towards him. Soon the footsteps stop only a few feet away from the masked duck. He gazes into the darkness, nonchalantly. "Hello Director Hooter," he greets in a meek tone. Only now does he lift his eyes to look at an elderly gentleman of small stature.

"Greetings Nomad. We monitored your performance at the Jewelry Store – very impressive."

"Thank you, Sir," the masked duck said trying to sound polite.

The old director smile understandingly "You've show great potential

Nomad. You'll be a great hero someday."

"But I can never be him. You know that don't you, Sir?" The boy said softly motioning toward the statue.

J. Gander gazed fondly up at the marble statue that was mounted upon the monument. "When Darkwing Duck died in that fire on Christmas Eve, only then did St Canard realize how much we needed him. So much so that we attempted to recreate him...by cloning what we hoped would be an exact replica . We foolishly thought we could, in a sense, bring him back. But now we know that can never be." sorrow rose in his voice. "He's gone ..forever." The old director drew a ragged breath. "You are what you are, my boy. You have his DNA, and it has served you well...All you can do is your best."

"I'll always try my best J. Gander..."

"I know you will, son. Now lets get back to SHUSH before somebody sees us. You still have much training ahead of you."

The director turns and starts toward the van. The young Mallard stands to his feet. He looks up at the statue thoughtfully. He studies the carved figure of a duck in a purple costume and mask, complete with cape. He lowers his gaze to the inscription etched in the marble pedestal. He can not read the words in the darkness, no matter he knew them by heart. In Honor of Darkwing Duck. A True Hero. We will never forget you."

A lump comes to Nomads throat. He carries more than just Darkwing's DNA with him. He carries his memories, even unto death and beyond.

Nomad recalls Darkwing's final thoughts in this life. He wasn't afraid, just concerned for the loved ones he leaves behind. Mostly of his child, his daughter, and hope that she will find happiness in her life, one she will have to live without him.

But in that fleeting moment as Darkwing crossed over into eternity, he had one last plea from the heart, _"Please, don't forget me."_

"Where ever you are right now Darkwing Duck, I hope you can see this and I hope you know ...You _are _remembered and your legacy will live forever."

_**The End.**_


End file.
